


Reaching Melodies

by Majesty_Clark



Series: Magical Girls x DMC - No one can stop me [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majesty_Clark/pseuds/Majesty_Clark
Summary: How to get closer with new friends: Step 1 - Be vulnerable.
Relationships: Dante & Lady (Devil May Cry)
Series: Magical Girls x DMC - No one can stop me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040570
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Reaching Melodies

**Author's Note:**

> This is super self-indulgent. I’ve taken magical girl things I like and merged them with the DMC world. So if you’re not into magical girl stuff I recommend not reading this.

On a particular street in Redgrave City, the sound of a violin could be heard from the rooftop of a certain shop. It only happened in the evening and it never had a schedule. The player’s hands moved with a confidence that only came with years of practice. Entire songs would bounce along the street for hours on end. Both well-known songs and ones of his own creation.  


As the twilight of the sky slowly turned to darkness the man kept playing. The song came to an end and the man lowered the bow in his hand. The sound of someone clapping made him turn around. A woman with short black hair and mismatched eye colors. One red and one green. The roof door closed behind her with a thud.  


A surge of joy at the sight of his audience ran through the man and he gave a small bow. When he rose he felt those feelings coating his words, “Thank you! Thank you! You’ve all been wonderful.” He pointed his bow right at Lady, who rose her eyebrow in return, “This next one goes out to the lovely lady in the front.” The small laugh he heard as he turned back around to the city sent a smile across his face.  


The song he played was one that he knew by heart. Normally he wouldn’t play this one so openly, but maybe he was feeling a little nostalgic tonight. Sorrow and grief still rose up in his chest, but it didn’t feel as awful as he had expected. Those feelings lingered after the song was finished. The city looked beautiful even amid all the mid-construction going on. It was hard to believe the tower had only been a couple blocks away from his shop and now there was nothing there.  


“You going to join me Dante?”  


That warm feeling in his chest returned as he turned back around to Lady. It was hard to believe she hadn’t been in his life until a couple months ago. There she was laying on the ground with her arms behind her head. She’d tilted her head back to look at him.  


“Yeah, hold on.”  


The violin case he’d left at the door fit his old friend as always. The latches snapped into place and he made his way back to Lady. Dante threw himself on the ground next to her. He put an arm behind his head and stared up at the stars peeking out.  


“What song was that last one? It sounded familiar.”  


Dante felt a laugh burst out of him, “It really shouldn’t. There’s no way you know it.” Though he wasn’t looking at her he could feel her eyes burning into him.  


“You think I wouldn’t know some classical stuff?”  


“No. That’s not the issue.” The grief and sorrow started eating at the edges of his thoughts again. “My Mom wrote it.”  


“No kidding?” Lady said with a bit of amazement in her voice.  


“Hell yeah. It’s part of a duet so there’s another half to it too.”  


“Maybe next time you can play it for me.”  


“I can’t.” He saw her throw a look his way out of the corner of his eye. He continued, “I don’t know all of it.”  


Lady gave a huff and nudged his side, “What you didn’t want to learn it?”  


Dante tried to bury the discomfort in his chest, “Uh, no. No, I did try.”  


“You gave up half way then.”  


“Mom died before she could teach me the rest of it.”  


Dante could feel the mood dying in his arms from his bluntness. He could see Lady looking at him in his periphery. He kept his eyes on the stars. She eventually turned back to them too. A deep sigh came from his side.  


“Sorry.”  


“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”  


“If it makes you feel any better I lost my Mom pretty recently too.”  


Dante wasn’t sure why that would make him feel better, but he’d take the opportunity to learn more about Lady any time.  


“Really?”  


“Yup. It was a couple years ago, but still feels like it was yesterday.”  


“Damn and I was looking forward to meeting her too.”  


“You,” Lady’s voice was just barely containing her mirth, “would not stand a chance against her. She would have chewed you up and spit you out before you knew what was happening.” She let out another sigh, “I would have loved to see it.”  


Dante turned on his side and pointed at her. He was about to give a retort but it died before it was fully formed. Instead he lowered his hand and gave a small groan, “Mom would have loved you.”  


Lady’s eyes locked with his and she gave him a smirk, “She was a sweet woman I take it?”  


Dante rolled back to the stars, “She was the best.”  


A moment passed. A distant car went by the shop.  


Dante heard a familiar song inside his mind. A memory came rushing back to him with the full song. The first time he had completely played that half of the duet was something he had been very proud of. The violin had been a lot harder for him to grasp than he expected, but it had not deterred him. Anything to make that house and himself feel less lonely. Mom had been there when he did it and she had immediately grabbed her own violin. They played the whole duet together with her filling in the half he didn’t know. The half that Vergil was always playing. When they finished the song he noticed Mom was crying. He was too. She pulled him into a big hug and he clutched onto her as he felt more of his own tears well up. They had stayed there clinging to each other for a long time.  


The stars were moving above him. No… something was moving _him_. He looked back at Lady who stopped shaking his shoulder.  


“You finally back?”  


“You miss me that much?”  


Lady scoffed and put her hand back behind her head. She followed with, “I asked you if she taught you how to play.”  


“Yup and I was an awful student. Lucky for me she was super patient.”  


A thought flashed to the surface of his mind and he half sat up.  


“Do _you_ play any instruments?”  


Lady’s brow scrunched together from what he could see in the dark. She answered with a hint of uncertainty, “I used to know how to play the accordion.”  


Dante stared right at her. Her eyes finally went to his after neither of them said anything.  


“What?”  


“I _need_ to hear you play.”  


“Do you know how expensive those things are?”  


“Fine I guess I’ll have to buy one for you.”  


“With what money? As if you’d even know what you were looking for.”  


“Then you’re going to have to help me or else I’ll buy the worst one possible.”  


Lady didn’t respond, but he could see the grin she was trying to keep off her face.  


“I would have never expected you knew how to play an accordion of all things.”  


“You’re one to talk. I would have never expected you were a violinist.” Dante felt a joke form in his mind and it was on the tip of his tongue. Lady kept going, “What made you want to start playing?”  


The joke died in his throat. A half empty bedroom. Two empty chairs at the dinner table. He pushed those memories back and sat up all the way so she couldn’t see his face.  


“No particular reason. Thought it’d be fun.”  


If Lady felt any difference in his tone of voice she didn’t comment on it. The concrete underneath him was freezing. More memories tried to push their way in, and he pushed them back. He needed a distraction. **Now**.  


“Who taught you? I’m sure there’s a good story behind all that.”  


A light scuffle against the concrete next to him and Lady was sitting upright too.  


“My Mom taught me too. She was phenomenal. Apparently she won some contests and awards.”  


He pushed a laugh and a smile out, “Are you sure? I would have expected Arkham to know such a goofy instrument, but not your-” Lady was giving him a cutting glare. Nervous energy crinkled at the base of his spine. The smile slipped off. Lady’s voice had barely contained anger.  


“You’re really going to start joking about him right now?” That energy travelled up his spine. Lady continued, “You’re going to joke about a dead man?”  


The nervous energy mixed with a new emotion at her question: confusion. He held a hand up and said, “Wait. He’s dead?”  


Lady’s eyes narrowed, “You were there Dante. How do you not know?”  


Dante put up both hands, “I was preoccupied with fighting that armored asshole.” Lady looked back down at the concrete. He lowered his hands into his lap. “Did you kill him?”  


“Yeah.”  


A sense of relief masked some of the previous emotions. On one hand, he knew that Arkham had been nothing but trouble. Getting rid of him was likely for the best. On the other hand, he hated the look on Lady’s face. It was so… blank. He reached out a hand and squeezed Lady’s shoulder.  


“I’m sorry.”  


Lady relaxed just the slightest amount.  


“Me too.”  


The silence between them was somber. The light of night sky showered down on to the two. More stars popped out to glimmer in the growing darkness.  


Dante let go and pushed a smaller grin onto his face.  


“Wish I could say the same for that armor wearing, purple cape guy.”  


Lady looked over to him with a question in her eyes. That was much better. “Didn’t that guy tell you what his name was? Even I remember it.”  


“So purple cape guy didn’t even finish the fight. Jerk just left when his Dad told him to stop fighting.”  


“I thought you said you won that last fight with him.” Lady gave him a knowing look, “Were you _lying_?”  


“No! I did win! He ran off, so by default I won!”  


“But he still left with your Dad’s sword.”  


A stab of disappointment went right in between his ribs. He slouched a little, “Yeah. It reverted back to its wand form, but the guy still took it.” That armored man had been incredibly strong. Even getting his devil trigger and unlocking the ability to fully transform all in one day had barely put them on equal footing. If the man had been able to wield Force Edge too, Dante wasn’t sure if he would have won. He reached into his own pocket and pulled out the hand-sized scepter. The base of it was a deep red that matched the color of his nails. The reflective circle in the middle of the crimson star at the crown of it showed a blue eye staring back at him. He could feel the rebellion just inside it, waiting to be called out or transform him.  


“Don’t worry about it.” Dante looked over to Lady who continued, “We’ll get your Dad’s sword back. The guy can’t even use it, so it’s not like it’s a big threat anyway.” He twirled the wand in the air and caught it. On the next throw he answered, “I guess…”  


The fact that the King of the Underworld had such a powerful weapon in his possession wasn’t what really bothered him. It was that he lost a part of his Father. There weren’t many things he had to remember him by and he could just vaguely remember his Father telling him about that sword when he was little. Losing parts of his family wasn’t that new to him, but it still hurt.  


The wand didn’t land back in his hand. His eyes snapped back into focus and he looked down at the ground. Something bopped the side of his head. A hand came down in front of him. Pink nails contrasted against the red wand. Dante took the offered item.  


“We **will** get it back.”  


_They_ would get it back. He really wanted to believe her.  


Some scuffling at his side and Lady was standing up. She started to make her way to the rooftop door and he began to get up too. The door opened up and light flooded out on the roof. As he was dusting off his coat Lady’s voice reached him, “I’m staying the night by the way.”  


Delight had his chest feeling lighter. He started his walk over to the door, “Another sleepover? I’m going to run out of snacks and party games at this rate.” Lady rolled her eyes and left the door open for him. A pep in his step, he reached the door and without looking down, picked up the case he’d left by the door.  


It was empty.  


Panic exploded in his chest. He dropped the case and flipped the latches as quick as his fumbling fingers could. He wrenched the case open. The violin and the bow sat neatly tucked away inside. Dante stared at it as he felt the panic start to fade. He gently closed the lid. With the latches in place again, he kept his eyes on the case and picked it up. The weight of it felt right.  


Dante took another breath. Memories slipped through his grasp. The dread in his stomach when he found that empty violin case at the park. Sprinting home with it. The blood draining from his mother’s face. He shook his head. For all the bad memories the instrument held, it was a fundamental part of his family. Each time he played it, it made him feel like they were a little bit closer to him.  


Lady called out to him from inside. The joy from before came rushing back. The case in one hand and grabbing the handle with the other he closed the roof door behind him. Maybe he could make some new memories with it too.


End file.
